Futuro desfeito
by Juzinha87
Summary: O que acontece quando uma tragédia se abate sobre uma família? Quando alguém interfere na felicidade dos outros e não olha a meios para atingir os seus fins? Esta é a história... ok, eu sou péssima com resumos... mas leiam... talvez gostem :D
1. Prólogo

* * *

**Bem, esta é a minha primeira fic. Foi escrita em conjunto com outra rapariga, a Bunnygirl. Já está terminada, mas vou publicando os capítulos uma vez por semana! Espero que gostem:D**

**Aviso:** **Não, eu não possuo a Sailor moon! Ela é propriedade de Naoko Tekeuchi... Esta história é simplesmente fanfic:)  
**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Chegou ao palácio, subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto, trancou a porta e deslizou por ela até ficar sentada no chão. Não, não podia ser verdade! Ela não podia estar... Não!

_É um pesadelo, é isso, um pesadelo. Em breve vou acordar e vou tê-la ao meu lado a chamar-me e a dizer que quer ir comigo __ás__ reuniões. Mas porquê que nunca mais acordo? Porquê que as palavras daquele médico não me saem da cabeça?_ "Lamento, Majestade, mas não pudemos fazer nada."_ Não acredito, não posso acreditar! Não..._

Serenidade foi sussurrando estas palavras até que acabou por adormecer, exausta de tanto chorar e de tanto sofrimento.

No dia seguinte, acordou deitada na cama. O dia estava sombrio e chuvoso, restos da tempestade do dia anterior.

Serenidade (pensava, enquanto se espreguiçava): Que pesadelo horrível! Ainda bem que já acordei!

Nesse momento, a mãe entrou no quarto com ar miserável e os olhos vermelhos.

Mãe: Acordas-te, finalmente. Encontramos-te a dormir junto à porta. Como te sentes? Sei que te custa, que vocês as duas eram muito unidas, mas somos uma família, e amamo-nos muito. Juntos vamos conseguir ultrapassar esta fase!

Serenidade (a pensar); Não! Era verdade? Não tinha sido um pesadelo? Mas a mãe estava ali, na frente dela, o rosto contraído de dor a confirmar aquilo que ela tanto temia!

Serenidade agarrou-se à mãe e desatou a chorar convulsivamente. Ficaram assim, durante o que pareceram horas, a chorar a perda daquela que lhes era tão querida.

Aquela menina de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos vermelhos que alegrava aquele palácio e iluminava as suas vidas com as suas traquinices, com as suas birras, com os seus risos de criança inocente. Aquela menina chamada Small Lady Serenidade.

* * *

**Este capítulo é um bocado pequeno... Mas é apenas para expôr a história! O próximo será maiorzinho:) Comentem, critiquem... Mas deixem reviews... Gostava de saber a vossa opinião! ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bem, para compensar o outro capítulo pequenino, decidi publicar outro já hoje:) Espero que gostem! **

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

No dia seguinte foi o funeral. Á volta daquele pequeno caixão, reuniam-se todas as pessoas do reino, todas de negro, para dizer adeus pela última vez a Small Lady.

Serenidade encontrava-se junto à sua mãe, com ar bastante fraco. No entanto, não chorava.

Quando regressaram ao palácio Serenidade dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, deitou-se na cama, com os olhos vazios e com os pensamentos bem longe dali; recordava-se de como tudo se passou, o momento em que a sua filha a foi visitar quando ainda era adolescente, o dia do seu casamento, o nascimento da filha e o motivo da sua morte.

Tinha expulso Endymion do palácio, do reino e retirara-lhe também os seus poderes, o que fez com que ele passasse a ser um homem normal. Sé de pensar na filha que tinha acabado de perder por causa daquele desgraçado! Entretanto, voltou aos seus pensamentos. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso. As imagens surgiam na sua cabeça como se tivessem vontade própria.

Tudo começara cerca de um mês atrás. Uma estranha doença apoderara-se da sua filha e nenhum médico do reino conseguia descobrir o que se passava. Ami sentia-se derrotada por não conseguir curar a pequena dama, enquanto que Endymion estava destroçado porque a filha não o deixava aproximar-se dela e não dizia o porquê. A cada dia que passava, Small Lady mostrava-se mais fraca, mais abatida. As cores iam desaparecendo lentamente da sua face, os olhos estavam tristes e apagados. O seu estado ia-se deteriorando a olhos vistos até ao dia em que, simplesmente, deixou de lutar contra a doença.

Era um dia sombrio. Os trovões ressoavam por todo o palácio. Há muitos anos que não se via uma tempestade assim.

Small Lady: Mamã!

Serenidade acordou do seu sono ao ouvir a voz débil da filha. Tinha-se deixado dormir em cima da cama desta. Não a queria deixar sozinha pois sabia o medo que ela tinha dos trovões. Olhou para Small Lady, que respirava com dificuldade. Estava ligada a diversas máquinas, já que o seu fraco corpo já não se conseguia aguentar sozinho.

Serenidade (falando com voz doce e passando-lhe as mãos pelos cabelos e dizendo ao mesmo tempo com as lágrimas nos olhos): Shh. Querida não te esforces. Ouvis-te o que os médicos disseram. Não te preocupes, a mãe vai arranjar uma maneira de te curar.

Small Lady (insistiu): Mamã, preciso de te contar uma coisa!

_Porquê que ela tem que ser sempre tão teimosa? _Pensava Serenidade.

Serenidade (tomando a filha no colo): Então diz, querida.

Small Lady (com lágrimas nos olhos): Mamã, eu... vi o pai com outra mulher!

Dito isto, desfaleceu nos braços da mãe, enquanto uma lágrima lhe corria pelo rosto.

* * *

**Então? Que acharam? Sei que está um bocado dramático, mas ainda há muito para acontecer! Comentem, critiquem... Mas dêm a vossa opinião e deixem reviews! Gostava de saber o que acharam:D **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Bem pessoal, aqui fica o capítulo dois! Obrigada à Beatriz pela review! É sempre bom saber que há alguém que acompanha e que gosta da história!**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Serenidade foi arrancada dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir alguém bater à porta.

Serenidade: Sim?

Bárbara: Majestade, o rei está à porta do palácio e insiste em falar consigo.

Serenidade: O quê? Ele teve o descaramento de aparecer aqui?

Bárbara: os guardas impediram-no de entrar, mas ele diz que não sai dali enquanto não falar consigo.

Serenidade: Muito bem, então leva-o até à biblioteca e diz que já vou ter com ele.

Bárbara: Como queira, majestade.

Serenidade: Bárbara, já te disse que não precisas dessas formalidades quando estamos a sós. Além de seres a ama da Small Lady, és também minha amiga, não és? Trata-me só por Serenidade.

Bárbara (envergonhada): Sim majes... Serenidade.

Serenidade sorriu e Bárbara retribuiu o sorriso saindo depois do quarto.

Serenidade (pensando): _Como é que ele tem coragem de aparecer aqui depois de tudo o que se passou? Como? Mas isto não vai ficar assim._

Á porta do castelo, Endymion esperava ansioso pela sua (ainda) esposa. Tinha um ar cansado e o rosto estranhamente envelhecido. Ia andando de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava no que ia dizer a Serenidade. Tinha que conseguir desfazer esse mal entendido. Tinha que explicar a Serenidade, a sua cara de lua, que nunca seria capaz de...

Bárbara: Endymion? A rainha diz para ires para a biblioteca que ela já vai ter contigo. Eu acompanho-te.

Dirigiram-se, em silêncio, para a biblioteca. Num local onde ninguém os via, Bárbara empurrou Endymion contra a parede e tentou beijá-lo.

Endymion (empurrando-a): Larga-me! Já não chega o que fizeste à minha filha, ainda me queres arranjar mais problemas?

Bárbara: Mas tu sabes como eu te amo. Deste-me esperanças, fizeste-me acreditar que poderia acontecer algo entr...

Endymion (interrompendo-a): Mas que conversa é essa? Eu nunca te dei esperanças. Amo a Serenidade, nunca a iria trair. Não tenho culpa que essa tua cabecinha tenha criado ilusões! Mas agora vou esclarecer tudo com a minha mulher. Ela vai ver a víbora que tu és e tudo vai ficar bem.

Bárbara (soltando uma gargalhada maliciosa): E achas que ela vai acreditar em ti? Pobre coitado! Aquela tonta pensa que nós somos amigas, nunca vais conseguir provar nada.

Endymion (irritado): Veremos.

Endymion dirigiu-se, então, para a biblioteca. _Ela vai acreditar em mim, vai acreditar no meu amor! Da última vez não me deu oportunidade de me explicar, mas eu sei que agora vou conseguir._

Quando chegou à biblioteca Serenidade já o esperava.

Serenidade (fria): Primeiro que tudo, gostava de saber como conseguis-te entrar no reino depois de eu te ter expulso.

Endymion (sorrindo): Já devias saber que por ti, faço tudo.

Serenidade (tentando manter a calma): Em segundo lugar, queria saber como tiveste a lata de aparecer aqui depois de tudo o que fizeste!

Endymion: Deixa-me explicar, por favor! Tudo não passou de um mal-entendido...

Serenidade (aos gritos): UM MAL-ENTENDIDO?? A minha filha morreu por tua causa, porque aquilo que fizeste lhe tirou toda a esperança no futuro e na vida e tu dizes-me que isso foi um mal-entendido?

Endymion: Serenidade, meu amor...

Serenidade (chorando): Não me chames de amor! Que raio de amor é esse que dizes sentir que faz com que me traias? Que mata a nossa filha?

Endymion (chorando também): Tu sabes que te amo! Que sou capaz de morrer por ti. Por favor, acredita em mim! Eu nunca te trai. Se me desses a oportunidade de me explicar...

Serenidade (furiosa): SAI! Sai imediatamente daqui! E se te voltar a ver no reino, juro que mando prender-te! Nunca mais te atrevas a aparecer-me à frente, ouvis-te bem?

Endymion: Mas...

Serenidade (grita): GUARDAS!

Estes aparecem prontamente à porta: Chamou majestade?

Serenidade (tentando recompor-se): Por favor, acompanhem esse senhor à porta. E se ele voltar a aparecer, não hesitem em prendê-lo.

Guardas: Ás suas ordens.

Endymion (enquanto os guardas o arrastam para fora da biblioteca): Eu vou provar-te que estás errada! Vou provar-te o meu amor. Por favor, tem cuidado com a...

Mas aí a sua voz deixou de se ouvir.

Serenidade ficou sozinha na biblioteca. Os seus joelhos finalmente cederam e ela deixou-se cair no cadeirão atrás de si tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, que acharam? Criticas, sugestões, elogios... Sintam-se à vontade para mandar reviews:) Fico à espera!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Bem pessoal, aqui fica o capítulo 3! Espero que gostem:D**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Passaram-se alguns dias e o reino ia-se recompondo, lentamente, da perda da sua princesa. Aos poucos e poucos tudo voltava ao normal. Ou melhor, quase tudo. Serenidade estava obcecada em descobrir quem era a "amante" de Endymion, a responsável pela morte da sua filha. Isso tinha-a tornada numa pessoa amarga, vingativa, alguém bem diferente da Serenidade que todos conheciam e adoravam. Perdia facilmente a cabeça e, volta e meia, mandava prender alguém sem razão aparente. Sempre mulheres. As pessoas do reino estavam assustadas com esta faceta desconhecida e rezavam para que alguém salvasse a alma da sua Rainha. As guerreiras navegantes tentavam chamar Serenidade à razão, mas sem resultado.

Venus: Serenidade, tens que parar com isto. Tu não és assim, nunca foste!

Serenidade: As circunstâncias não me deixam ser de outra forma. Estou farta de ser a Serenidade boazinha e inocente que se deixa enganar por toda a gente. Isso já me custou a minha filha, não vou deixar que volte a acontecer.

Júpiter (tentando chamá-la à razão): Mas não percebes que assim só estás a afastar aqueles que te amam?

Serenidade (zangada): Mas afinal vocês são minhas amigas ou não? Deviam estar do meu lado, apoiar-me!

Marte: Precisamente por sermos tuas amigas é que te estamos a dizer isto. Tu estás a agir como louca, Serenidade.

Serenidade (indignada): Louca, eu? Como é que te atreves?

Mercúrio: (tentando acalmar os ânimos): Serenidade, tem calma. Não podes pensar que só por não concordarmos contigo que não somos tuas amigas. Só estamos a tentar que percebas a situação. As pessoas do reino vivem apavoradas com o que possas fazer a seguir.

Serenidade: Esses aí são mas é uma cambada de ingratos. Dei-lhes paz, dei-lhes prosperidade e é assim que me agradecem?

Júpiter: Tu começaste a prender pessoas sem motivo nenhum. Como é que queres que eles se sintam?!?

Serenidade: Tenho a certeza que uma delas é a assassina da minha filha. Só me resta descobrir qual. Ah, essa miserável nem sabe o que a espera!

Venus (gritando): PÁRA! Por favor, pára com isso. Não percebes que estás a destruir o reino mas, pior que tudo, estás a destruir-te a ti própria?

Serenidade (desconfiada): Porque queres tanto que eu pare? Tens medo que eu descubra algo que não deva? Vocês não me estão a esconder nada, pois não?

Venus: Ok, agora estás a ser paranóica!

Serenidade (furiosa): Chega! Primeiro chamam-me louca, depois chamam-me paranóica... Estou cheia de dores de cabeça. Vão-se embora.

Marte: De certeza que é isto que queres? Olha que depois não podes voltar atrás.

Serenidade (empurrando-as para a porta): Sim, tenho. Agora saiam, por favor.

As amigas saíram e Serenidade ficou sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

Serenidade (pensando): Elas não percebem. Não sabem o que é perder um filho. Não percebem que sem a Small Lady fico incompleta, que me falta uma parte importante do meu coração. Oh, minha filha. Onde estás tu? Será que me consegues ver onde quer que estejas? Tu compreendes o que faço, não compreendes? Sabes que é por ti...

Nesse momento bateram à porta. Era Bárbara.

Bárbara: Ouvi gritos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Serenidade (irónica): Foram as minhas "amigas" que decidiram ser a minha consciência. Também achas que estou a agir mal?

Bárbara: Claro que não. Tens todo o direito de tentar descobrir com quem é que o Rei te traiu.

Serenidade: Obrigado pela compreensão. Tens sido um grande apoio, uma grande amiga. Só tu percebes como eu sinto falta da Small Lady, afinal foste quase como uma segunda mãe para ela...

Bárbara: Sim. Também sinto muito a falta daquela pequenina. Tenho tantas saudades da voz e do riso dela.

Serenidade (deitando a cabeça no colo dela): Achas que esta dor alguma vez vai desaparecer? Algum dia o meu coração vai sarar?

Bárbara (afagando-lhe o cabelo): Claro que sim. Tu és forte, vais conseguir ultrapassar isto. Basta só descobrires a amante do Rei que ficas bem.

Serenidade: Por falar nisso, como tens tanta certeza que é alguém de fora do palácio?

Bárbara: Ora, se fosse alguém do palácio tinhas percebido, não é?

Serenidade: Sim, tens razão. Bem, agora queria dormir um bocado. Estou esgotada. Importas-te?

Bárbara: Claro que não. Descansa, precisas.

Dito isto saiu do quarto.

Bárbara (pensando): Esta Serenidade é mesmo burrinha. Continua a acreditar em tudo o que eu digo. Se continuar assim, a população vai-se revoltar e ela deixará de ser rainha. Então, o Endymion vai ser só meu e eu serei a nova rainha do reino. Já falta pouco para os meus desejos se tornarem realidade!

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, e este foi o capítulo 3! Que acharam? Críticas, boas ou más, são sempre bem-vindas! É só carregar no botãozinho aqui em baixo e mandar:P Até p'ra semana! **


	5. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Bem, aqui fica mais um capítulo... Peço desculpa pela demora! (não é k alguém se importe, mas pronto! -.-)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Num reino vizinho, Endymion encontrava-se sozinho num bar. Em frente a ele estava um copo. Tinha passado os últimos dias assim, entre o bar e uma pequena casa que tinha conseguido alugar. Bebia para afastar os seus fantasmas, para fugir da imagem dela que teimava em aparecer nos seus pensamentos. De repente, como se alguém tivesse lido a sua mente, Serenidade apareceu na televisão.

_  
Estamos aqui, em Cristal Tokyo, onde se vive uma situação preocupante. A Rainha do reino, Rainha Serenidade, cuja filha faleceu há alguns dias atrás, começou subitamente a prender mulheres do reino. Ninguém sabe o porquê da Rainha estar a agir desta forma. Pedimos para falar com as guerreiras da Rainha e nenhuma comentou a situação actual do reino. Agora voltemos às outras noticias. _

Endymion (pensando): _Não pode ser! A Serenidade que eu conheço nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Tenho que falar com ela e ver o que se passa._

No entanto, as palavras de Serenidade cruzaram a sua mente: _"Se te voltar a ver no reino, juro que mando prender-te_".

Endymion (pensando): _Não posso. Não posso entrar no reino. Como é que vou fazer então?_

Foi aí que uma ideia surgiu na sua cabeça. Uma carta! Era isso! Pediu papel e caneta ao dono do bar e começou a escrever.

_Serenidade:_

_Não vou tentar justificar-me novamente. Isso é algo que quero dizer-te directamente. No entanto, vi agora nas notícias o que está a acontecer no reino. Que se passa, meu amor? Sei que te custou muito a perda da nossa filha, sei porque essa dor que te consome é a mesma que me consome a mim também. Penso nela a cada segundo que passa e nunca desejei tanto poder voltar atrás no tempo. Sei que me culpas pelo que aconteceu com a Small Lady, mas juro que nunca seria capaz de algo assim. Eu amo-te, Serenidade. De certeza que, lá bem no fundo, naquele cantinho do teu coração que ainda me guarda, sabes disso. Nunca pensei que tivéssemos que passar por isto novamente, nunca pensei que tivesse que te provar o meu amor novamente. Mas parece que, por mais tempo que passe, há sempre alguém disposto a separar-nos. E tu não estás livre de culpas. Devias confiar no meu amor, já te dei provas suficientes do que sinto por ti. Mas continuas a preferir acreditar nos outros do que naquele que sempre esteve aqui para ti, não é? Mas não estou a escrever esta carta para discutir de quem são as culpas, estou a escrever-te para te alertar para o que se passa à tua volta. Tem cuidado com a Bárbara. Ela é muito perigosa. Se andas à procura de uma traidora é melhor teres atenção às acções dela. Não vou dizer por carta o que sei, mas não quero que te magoes ainda mais. Por favor, dá-me uma oportunidade. Vamos falar como dois adultos e resolver este assunto de uma vez por todas. Sabes onde me encontrar, basta seguires o teu coração. Amar-te-ei para sempre, mesmo que não me aceites de volta._

_Sempre teu_  
_Endymion_

Ohhh, que romântico! – disse uma voz irónica por trás dele.

Endymion (dobrando a carta e guardando-a no bolso): Como conseguiste encontrar-me?

Bárbara (gozando): Como é que disseste àquela sonsa? Ah, sim! _"Já devias saber que por ti, faço tudo"._

Endymion (secamente): Além de falsa ainda escutas atrás das portas. O que queres daqui afinal?

Bárbara: Quero-te a ti! Mas isso tem que ficar para depois. A tua _esposa_ mandou-me entregar isto.

Endymion (pegando no embrulho que ela lhe estendia): O que é isto?

Bárbara (alegremente): Os papeis do divórcio.

Endymion gelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não podia ser possível. Aquela víbora estava a mentir. Mas não, de facto aquilo eram mesmo os papéis do divórcio. No embrulho vinha, também, a aliança de Serenidade e uma pequena nota desta.

_Já devia ter feito isto há mais tempo. Por favor, assina os papeis e manda pela Bárbara. Não faz sentido continuarmos a ser marido e mulher._

_Serenidade_

Endymion: Porque é que ela mandou isto por ti?

Bárbara (soltando uma gargalhada): Sabes, ela agora acha que eu sou a melhor amiga dela. Disse que não confiava esta tarefa a mais ninguém. Mas não te preocupes com ela. Tens-me a mim. E, diga-se de passagem, não ficas a perder com a troca, não achas?

Endymion olhou bem para ela. Bárbara era, de facto, bastante bonita. Tinha o cabelo preto liso apanhado num carrapito no cimo da cabeça, olhos negros (_tal como a sua alma_, pensou irónico) e um corpo esbelto. O seu sorriso era provocador e usava sempre roupas bastante apertadas que delineavam as suas curvas.

Endymion: Não vou negar que és bonita. Mas nunca seria capaz de ter nada contigo. Sabes porquê? Porque és uma pessoa mesquinha, má, que não sabe o que é o amor. Dizes amar-me mas, na verdade, sou apenas mais um brinquedo. Decidiste que querias ter-me na tua colecção e é por isso que não me largas. És a pior pessoa com quem tive o azar de me cruzar e, acredita, já conheci muita gente má. Agora, leva isto à Serenidade e diz-lhe que, se ela quiser, que venha falar comigo pessoalmente.

Bárbara (furiosa): Juro que um dia vou fazer-te engolir essas palavras. Ainda vais ser meu, quer queiras quer não.

Endymion: Se fosse a ti, não contava com isso. É algo que nunca vai acontecer.

Bárbara (sorrindo): Nunca digas nunca, meu querido. Consegui separar-te da Serenidade, não consegui?

Dito isto, dirigiu-se para a saída com ar triufante, deixando Endymion estupefacto com aquela revelação.

Continua...

* * *

**Reviews, please! Façam esta pobre rapariga feliz! ;(**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Bem, aqui está o 5º capítulo! Este aqui está pequenino, mas gosto muito dele... Espero que também gostem :D **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

No palácio, Serenidade esperava ansiosamente que Bárbara regressasse. Nunca tinha gostado muito da ideia de pedir o divórcio a Endymion, mas Bárbara tinha-a convencido que esse era o melhor caminho.

_Tens que seguir com a tua vida. Encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade e com quem possas ser feliz!_ - dissera ela

Sim, Bárbara tinha razão. Ela tinha que continuar a viver e cortar todos os laços que ainda a ligavam a Endymion. Mas, e isto ela não admitia a ninguém, a verdade era que continuava a amá-lo muito. Não queria sentir isso, e lutava todos os dias para o arrancar do coração, mas não havia maneira. Parecia que estava destinada a amá-lo eternamente.

Nesse momento, Bárbara entrou no quarto. Parecia furiosa com alguma coisa.

Serenidade: Então? Ele assinou?

Bárbara: Não. Disse que não assinava e que se quisesses para ires falar com ele pessoalmente.

O coração de Serenidade deu um salto. Secretamente tinha desejado que Endymion dissesse aquelas palavras.

Bárbara (estendendo-lhe o pacote): Toma. Está aqui tudo.

Serenidade: Obrigada. Não me estou a sentir muito bem. Podias trazer-me um copo de água?

Bárbara: Sim, claro.

Quando ficou sozinha, Serenidade abriu o embrulho à procura da sua aliança. Lembrava-se do carinho com que Endymion a tinha posto no seu dedo no dia em que casaram. Sentira-se tão feliz. Nessa altura pensara que iam ser felizes para sempre, tal como nos contos de fadas. _É pena a vida não ser __um contos__ de fadas_ pensou amargamente.

Então algo caiu aos seus pés. Era a carta de Endymion. Este tinha conseguido guardá-la no pacote sem que Bárbara se apercebesse disso. Serenidade começou a ler a carta. Quando acabou, as lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto.

Serenidade (pensando):_Aquele__ tonto sempre teve jeito com as palavras. Sabe exactamente como me amansar. Tenho que falar com ele, ouvir o que tem a dizer. Acho que ele merece isso._

Preparou-se então para sair. Cruzou-se com Bárbara no corredor.

Bárbara: Onde vais tão apressada?

Serenidade (lembrando-se das palavras de Endymion): Preciso de resolver uns assuntos urgentes.

Bárbara (desconfiada): Não vais ter com o Endymion, pois não? É que é precisamente isso que ele quer.

Serenidade: Não, não vou. Agora tenho que me despachar porque já estou atrasada. Até logo.

Enquanto ia a caminho do local onde estava Endymion, Serenidade pensava no que lhe iria dizer. Chegou e bateu à porta…

Endymion: Serenidade! Vieste mesmo!

Serenidade (fazendo-se de difícil): Estou aqui, não estou? Trouxe os papéis para assinares…

Endymion (aproximando-se dela): Leste a minha carta?

Serenidade: Li e...

Serenidade não conseguiu acabar a frase porque Endymion aproxima os seus lábios dos dela e dá-lhe um grande beijo. Ela não consegue resistir e deixa-se levar… Acabam por cair na cama dele. Endymion começa a descer o fecho do vestido dela e Serenidade tira-lhe a camisa e beija-lhe o peito… Quando se encontram completamente nus, Endymion deita-se em cima dela e fazem amor como nunca tinham feito. Deles saía uma energia muito forte que era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Endymion nem queria acreditar que tinha Serenidade novamente nos seus braços! Quando acabaram, deixaram-se ficar assim, abraçados, durante muito tempo. Mas, subitamente, Serenidade levanta-se.

Serenidade (pegando nas suas coisas ao mesmo tempo): Isto foi um erro! Nunca devia ter vindo aqui.

Endymion: Mas...

No entanto, ela já tinha saído disparada da casa dele. Chegou ao palácio e trancou-se no seu quarto, recordando aquela tarde com Endymion, aquela tarde em que fizeram amor como se tivesse sido a primeira vez.

Ao mesmo tempo, um misterioso cavaleiro chegava ao reino.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Bem, e este foi o 5º capítulo! E então? Gostaram, odiaram? Carreguem naquele botãozinho ali abaixo e digam da vossa justiça :P **_

_**E obrigada à Fran e à Beatriz pelas reviews! É sempre bom saber que há alguém que acompanha a história e que gosta! E desculpem pelo atraso... A história já tá toda escrita, mas tenho preguiça de a postar... **_

_**Bem, até à próxima actualização! **_**\o/**_**  
**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Olá minha gente! Bem, antes de mais peço desculpa aqueles que continuam a seguir a fic... Não consegui mesmo actualizar antes, porque ando atolada de trabalho na faculdade. Ah! Em breve vou publicar uma nova fic, completamente diferente desta e que ainda tou a escrever. Portanto, quem estiver interessado, espere por novidades D **

**E pronto... aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que gostem! \O/ **

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

Empregada: Majestade, o príncipe do Reino do Oculto encontra-se lá em baixo e deseja falar consigo.

Serenidade. Reino do Oculto? Nunca ouvi falar! De qualquer modo, leva-o até à sala de reuniões e pede-lhe para aguardar uns momentos que eu já desço.

Empregada: Às suas ordens, alteza.

Serenidade tentou esquecer os acontecimentos dessa tarde e compôs o seu ar mais sério. Após isto desceu até à sala de reuniões. Um vulto encontrava-se a observar as fotos que adornavam a sala.

Serenidade: Peço desculpa por tê-lo feito esperar.

Desconhecido (virando-se e tirando o carapuço que lhe tapava a cabeça): Não há problema. A culpa foi minha por não avisar que vinha.

Serenidade tentou conter-se ao ver o aspecto do desconhecido. Ele era lindo! Cabelo negro, rebelde, a cair pelos ombros, olhos verdes brilhantes, alto, musculado e um sorriso simplesmente encantador.

Serenidade (corada): E o que o traz aqui, Sr...?

Desconhecido: Que indelicadeza a minha! Nem me apresentei! O meu nome é Hugo e, como já anunciei, sou o príncipe do Reino do Oculto. Muito prazer em conhecê-la finalmente.

Dizendo isso, ajoelhou-se e beijou suavemente a mão de Serenidade.

Serenidade (corando cada vez mais): Muito prazer. Eu sou a Rainha...

Hugo (interrompendo-a): Serenidade. Conheço-a, claro! A sua fama chega a todas as partes deste planeta. Sempre me disseram que este Reino era governado por alguém muito poderoso, mas as descrições não fazem juz à sua beleza.

Serenidade (completamente vermelha): Muito obrigada pelos elogios. É muito amável. Mas o que o traz aqui?

Hugo: Como já disse, a sua fama chega a todos os cantos do planeta. E, apesar do meu reino ser pequeno, somos muito poderosos. Portanto, o meu pai enviou-me em nome dele para assinar um tratado de paz com Crystal Tokyo. Assim, se o nosso reino tiver problemas, este reino conceder-nos-á a sua ajuda e vice-versa.

Serenidade: Hummm... Gosto dessa proposta. Muito bem, então. Vamos assinar um acordo.

Nesse momento a porta abre-se. Era Bárbara.

Bárbara: Peço desculpa por interromper. Majestade, precisa de alguma coisa?

Serenidade: Não, obrigada. Bárbara, este é o príncipe Hugo, do reino do Oculto.

Bárbara (examinando Hugo de alto a baixo e dizendo depois com voz sensual): Ham... Muito prazer, alteza.

Hugo (frio): Igualmente.

Bárbara (sem tirar os olhos de Hugo): Bem, se não precisam de mim, vou retirar-me. Com licença.

Serenidade: Se necessitarmos de alguma coisa eu mando chamar-te.

Após esta ter saído, um silêncio constrangedor abateu-se sobre eles. Até que Hugo resolve manifestar os seus pensamentos.

Hugo: Rainha, eu sei que não tenho autoridade nem intimidade suficiente para dizer isto. Mas tenha cuidado com esta Bárbara. Ela não é boa pessoa, sinto uma aura maléfica à volta dela.

Nesse momento, Serenidade lembrou-se novamente das palavras de Endymion._Tem cuidado com a Bárbara. Ela é muito perigosa! _Com todos os acontecimentos dessa tarde, esquecera-se de a vigiar.

Serenidade: Engraçado. Não é a primeira pessoa a dizer-me isso. Tenho que confirmar. Entretanto, creio que pretende ficar alguns dias no reino, certo? Para cumprirmos todos os protocolos e assinarmos toda as papelada necessária para o Tratado entre os nossos reinos. Já tem onde ficar?

Hugo: Infelizmente, ainda não. Assim que cheguei a Crystal Tokyo dirigi-me para o palácio, portanto ainda não tive tempo de tratar disso.

Serenidade: Então está decidido. Fica aqui no Palácio.

Hugo: Não, não. De maneira nenhuma. Não quero incomodar.

Serenidade: Não incomoda nada. Será um prazer.

Hugo (sorrindo): Sendo assim, aceito.

Serenidade (retribuindo o sorriso): Então vou pedir às empregadas que lhe preparem um quarto. Entretanto, tenho que resolver assuntos pendentes. Sinta-se à vontade para explorar o palácio.

Hugo: Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade.

Serenidade: Ora essa, não tem nada que agradecer.

Dito isto, saiu da sala e dirigiu-se para a sala de controlo. Queria confirmar o que se tinha passado. Chegando lá, pediu para ver o vídeo de segurança do dia em que Endymion tinha estado no palácio. Procurava uma hora em particular. Quando a encontrou, ficou estática, não querendo acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

_Bárbara: E achas que ela vai acreditar em ti? Pobre coitado! Aquela tonta pensa que nós somos amigas, nunca vais conseguir provar nada._

Serenidade (furiosa): Aquela... Aquela... Nem tenho palavras para a insultar! Como é que pude ser tão parva? Aquela falsa fingiu ser minha amiga e afinal esteve a gozar comigo este tempo todo. Mas eu vou vingar-me. Ela nem sabe o que a espera.

Dirigiu-se então para um dos guardas do castelo.

Serenidade: Por favor, mande chamá-la!

Continua...

* * *

** E pronto... Este foi o capítulo 6! Qualquer critica, elogio, sugestão... é só apertar o botãozinho cinzento (ou roxo, ou lá o que for) ali no canto inferior esquerdo! Fico à espera P Até ao próximo capítulo**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Endymion encontrava-se no quarto, ainda deitado na cama. Recordava os momentos de amor que tinha passado com a sua Rainha. _Ela ainda me ama, agora tenho a certeza. Está confusa, mas vou conseguir reconquistá-la._ – pensava sorrindo. Abraçou-se à almofada. Ainda tinha o cheiro dela.

Então, bateram à porta.

Endymion (pensando): Será ela?

Vestiu rapidamente umas calças e correu para a porta.

Endymion (sorrindo): Sereni...

O sorriso esmoreceu quando se apercebeu de quem era.

Endymion (irritado): Que raio estás tu aqui a fazer?

Bárbara (irónica): Ui! Essa animação toda é por minha causa?

Tentou beijá-lo, mas Endymion afastou-se.

Endymion (seco): Diz lá o que queres, afinal.

Bárbara (com um sorriso maldoso): Bem, achei que alguém te devia alertar para o que se passa no palácio.

Endymion: Que se passa? Aconteceu alguma coisa à Serenidade?

Bárbara: Oh, nada de mal! Muito pelo contrário...

Endymion: Explica-te.

Bárbara: Bem, digamos que a tua queridinha já arranjou um amigo novo para brincar!

Endymion gelou. Não. Não era possível. A Serenidade nunca lhe faria isso. Não depois do que tinha acontecido nessa tarde.

Endymion: Pára com essas mentiras, sua víbora.

Bárbara (passando os dedos pelo tronco nú de Endymion): Não estou a mentir. Se quiseres confirmar é só ires ao palácio. Ele está hospedado lá. E olha que é bem giro. Não se pode negar que aquela tonta tem bom gosto...

Endymion (empurrando-a): Larga-me! Se pensas que me conquistas com essas mentiras estás bem enganada. A Serenidade ama-me, tal como eu a amo.

Bárbara: Fia-te nisso. Não sei o que se passou entre vocês... (fez uma pausa enquanto olhava Endymion de cima a baixo) Ou melhor, até faço uma ideia... Mas acho melhor começares a conformar-te que foste trocado.

Endymion: Sai! Sai imediatamente da minha casa!

Bárbara (mandando-lhe um beijo): Tudo bem, cherry. Mas confirma a minha história. E depois... bem, sabes onde me encontrar.

E saiu, deixando Endymion perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Entretanto, no palácio...

- Chamaste Serenidade?

Serenidade: Sim, Uranus. Senta-se.

Uranus: Que se passa?

Serenidade contou-lhe então a história toda. Á medida que ia avançando, o rosto de Uranus ia-se contraindo cada vez mais. Quando Serenidade acabou, Uranus levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro a praguejar. De repente parou e deu um murro na mesa.

Uranus: Aquela vaca! Chamaste-me porque queres que acabe com ela, não é?

Serenidade (estranhamente calma): Não.

Uranus (atónita): Não? Não queres que ela pague pelo que fez? Desculpa lá, mas seres assim tão boazinha já começa a ser burrice.

Serenidade: Uranus, não te admito. Posso ser tua amiga, mas antes disso sou a tua Rainha.

Uranus: Desculpa. Deixei-me levar.

Serenidade: Sim, eu reparei. Muito bem, o que eu quis dizer foi que não quero que faças nada... ainda. Por enquanto vais limitar-te a vigiá-la, vais seguir todos os seus passos... Algo me diz que ela ainda esconde muitos segredos.

Uranus: Tudo bem. Como queiras.

Alguém bate à porta.

Hugo (entrando): Desculpem interromper...

Serenidade: Não interrompe nada. Nós já tínhamos acabado. Já agora, Uranus, este é o príncipe Hugo do Reino do Oculto. Hugo, esta é a Uranus, uma das minhas fiéis guardiãs.

Hugo (fazendo uma vénia): Encantado.

Uranus (fria): Igualmente. Bem, se já não precisas de mim, vou retirar-me.

E saiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar ameaçador a Hugo.

Serenidade (embaraçada): Peço desculpa. Ela é muito protectora. Age sempre assim quando me vê com algum homem que não seja o Endymion.

Hugo: Endymion é o seu marido, certo? Estranhei ainda não o ter visto.

Serenidade (entristecendo): Bem, é uma história complicada. Nós estamos separados.

Hugo: Desculpe. Não devia ter falado disto. A culpa é minha.

Serenidade (fazendo um sorriso triste): Não, não se preocupe. Isto passa.

Hugo: E há alguma coisa que possa fazer para a ajudar?

Serenidade: Bem, podia continuar a falar comigo? Não sei explicar porquê, mas você acalma-me.

Hugo: O mesmo acontece comigo. Tenho vontade de a conhecer melhor. Mas acho que nos devíamos deixar destas formalidades. A partir de agora trata-me por tu.

Serenidade: Ok. Acho que vamos ser bons amigos.

Hugo (sorrindo): Algo me diz que sim. Mas fala-me de ti, conta-me tudo. Quero saber como é a Serenidade que não é a Rainha, como é a verdadeira Serenidade por trás da lenda.

Serenidade começou, assim, a contar a sua história. Disse-lhe tudo, desde o seu passado no Reino da Lua, da sua vida como guerreira navegante, de todos os problemas que tivera que enfrentar até conseguir ser feliz e como tudo se tinha desmoronado com a morte da filha. A sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais tremida à medida que contava como Small Lady tinha morrido. Quando acabou desfez-se em lágrimas. Contar aquilo fazia-a sofrer tanto como no primeiro dia. A dor ainda não desaparecera. No entanto, sentia-se aliviada por ter confessado aquilo a alguém.

Então, Hugo abraçou-a. Um abraço quente, suave e, de algum modo, estranhamente familiar. Ele fazia-a sentir-se bem.

De repente, Serenidade apercebeu-se do absurdo daquela situação e afastou-se bruscamente dele. O que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça? Hugo era um estranho. Por muito que sentisse que ele era de confiança, tinha acabado de o conhecer!

Serenidade (atrapalhada): Desculpa. Não sei o que se passou. Não me devia ter deixado abater desta maneira.

Hugo: Não precisas de ficar envergonhada. Poder sentir dor é algo bom, é o que nos torna humanos. E conseguir lidar com a dor é o que nos torna fortes. Além disso, sei como é difícil perder alguém que amamos.

Serenidade: Mas perdeste alguém importante?

Hugo: Não sei se posso considerar isto como perder. É mais nunca ter conhecido. Sabes, a minha mãe morreu pouco depois de eu ter nascido, por isso fui criado apenas pelo meu pai. Nunca cheguei a conhecer a minha mãe, mas tenho a certeza que ela era uma mulher extraordinária. O meu pai ainda hoje fala dela com muito carinho... Acho que nunca deixou de a amar. Pergunto se algum dia me vou apaixonar dessa maneira...

Olhou para Serenidade que retribuiu o olhar. Ficaram assim durante imenso tempo, a trocar olhares e pensamentos. Não precisavam de falar porque os seus olhos diziam tudo o que precisavam de saber. Parecia que já se conheciam há muito tempo, talvez de outra vida...

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, e este foi o capítulo 7! Espero que tenham gostado... A história está quase a acabar, são só mais 2 ou 3 capítulos. Qualquer coisinha, apertem o botãozinho roxo ali em baixo e mandem uma review! Participem na campanha: "Faça uma «pseudo-escritora» feliz \O/ E obrigada à Fran pela review. Não te preocupes que a Bárbara vai ser bem castigada «riso maléfico» Bem, até ao próximo capitulo :D**

**_Espaço publicitário:_ Visitem a minha nova fic "sinfonia de um beijo". É completamente diferente de "futuro desfeito", mas acho que vão gostar! É só ir ao meu perfil! Ja ne **


	9. Aviso

**Aviso**

Bem, peço desculpas por não ter actualizado a fic na quinta… Mas o meu pc foi para compor e eu esqueci-me de passar a fic para este! u.u Portanto, só no final da próxima semana é que vou poder actualizar! Espero que compreendam, e continuem a ler :D Ja ne


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Os dias foram passando e Serenidade e Hugo iam ficando cada vez mais próximos; Não se largavam. No palácio já se comentava que a Rainha arranjara um novo rei. É claro que Serenidade andava completamente alheia a estes comentários e Bárbara feliz da vida por pensar que finalmente ia conseguir ficar com Endymion.

No entanto, Uranus descobrira algo alarmante enquanto visionava os vídeos de vigilância de Bárbara. Pediu a Serenidade que a acompanhasse à sala de controlo.

Uranus: Antes de veres isto preciso de saber se estás preparada. Isto não é nada fácil de ver e de certeza que te vai afectar muito. Mas é mesmo necessário que assistas a este vídeo.

Serenidade: Ai, Uranus! Estás a assustar-me! Não te preocupes, depois de tudo o que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos já nada me afecta.

Uranus: Acredita que isto é mesmo muito grave. De certeza que queres ver?

Serenidade: Sim. Tenho a certeza.

Uranus: Muito bem, então.

Começaram a ver o vídeo. Uma menina de cabelo rosa e olhos brilhantes apareceu. Ela ria e os seus risos ecoavam pela sala. Era Small Lady. Serenidade gelou. Afinal não estava preparada para ver aquilo.

_Small Lady: Bárbara, Bárbara! Depressa, vamos brincar!_

_Bárbara: Calma, minha pequenina. Primeiro tens que tomar as tuas vitaminas para crescer bem e ficares muito forte, tal como a mamã._

_Small Lady _(fazendo beicinho)_: Mas eu não quero, isso sabe muito mal!_

_Bárbara: Small Lady! Se não beberes o sumo, vou contar à tua mãe!_

_Small Lady _(amuada):_ Ok, ok... __Eu bebo._

Bárbara tirou um frasco do bolso e despejou metade do conteúdo no sumo de Small Lady. Uranus parou o vídeo e ampliou a imagem.

Uranus: Isto é veneno. Mas ao longe não se nota, por isso é que os guardas não repararam.

O coração de Serenidade falhou uma batida quando ouviu as palavras de Uranus. Olhava para a imagem horrorizada, não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Serenidade: Não, não pode...

Sentiu uma tontura. Uranus reparou a tempo e agarrou-a.

Uranus: Serenidade! (virando-se para um dos guardas) Tragam água, depressa.

Hugo (entrando de repente): Ouvi gritos... Serenidade? Que se passou?

Serenidade (agarrando-se a ele a chorar): Ela... Ela... Ela matou-a Hugo. A Bárbara matou-a!

Hugo (confuso): Quem? Quem é que a Bárbara matou?

Serenidade: A minha filha! A Bárbara matou a Small Lady!

Hugo (desconcertado): Tens a certeza? Eu vi logo que ela não era boa pessoa... Mas daí a matar alguém...

Uranus (interrompendo-os): Sim. Acabámos de ver no vídeo de vigilância.

Serenidade (levantando-se de repente e dirigindo-se para a porta): Ela vai ver...

E saiu antes que alguém a conseguisse impedir. Procurava Bárbara. O seu rosto demonstrava algo que nunca tinha sentido. Odiava-a! Odiava-a como nunca tinha odiado ninguém.

Bárbara: Serenidade! Que se...

Não conseguiu acabar a frase porque Serenidade lhe deu uma bofetada. Ia para lhe dar a segunda, mas Hugo agarrou-lhe na mão.

Bárbara: Mas o que é que te deu? PÁRA!

Serenidade (vermelha de fúria): Larga-me Hugo! Vou acabar com ela com as minhas próprias mãos. Como é que foste capaz? Como é que tiveste coragem de fazer aquilo à Small Lady? Eu... VOU MATAR-TE!

Serenidade lutava furiosamente para se soltar de Hugo e este já sentia alguma dificuldade em segurá-la. Bárbara empalideceu. Depois as suas feições contorceram-se num esgar maquiavélico.

Bárbara: Ah! Descobriste! Afinal parece que te subestimei... Não és tão burra como pareces.

Serenidade (paralisando): Admites? Tu admites que mataste a minha filha?

Bárbara: Claro que admito. E voltava a fazê-lo outra vez! Agora o Endymion é meu, finalmente!

Uranus: Pronto! Chega! Agora quem trata de ti sou eu.

Uranus agarrou no braço de Bárbara e torceu-o. Esta gritou de dor.

Bárbara (debatendo-se para fugir): Larga-me, sua parva. E tu, tu nunca amaste o Endymion. Não como eu o amo. Trocaste-o pelo primeiro que te apareceu. Não o mereces! Nem a ela, nem à filha que tinham. Eu é que tenho o direito de ficar com ele!

Serenidade (gritando): Tu és louca! És completamente louca.

Então, desmaiou. De repente, viu-se num prado verde, rodeada de rosas vermelhas. Ao longe via-se o Palácio de Cristal.

Mãe? – Ouviu-se uma vozinha.

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo... A história está quase quase a acabar :D Qualquer coisinha, apertem o botãozinho ali em baixo e mandem uma review! Façam uma pseudo-escritora feliz \O/**

**Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews... Fico muito feliz por saber que gostam :)**

**Ja ne **


	11. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

Mãe? – Ouviu-se uma vozinha.

Serenidade reconheceu aquela voz. Virou-se incrédula.

Serenidade: Small Lady!

Correu para a filha. Mas quando a tentou abraçar, esta desvaneceu-se.

Small Lady (tristemente): Mãe, eu não estou aqui. É só um sonho!

Serenidade: Um sonho? Então aquilo era mesmo verdade?

Small Lady: Oh, mãe! Desculpa! Eu devia ter percebido o que se passava, devia ter visto como ela era... Causei-te tanta dor!

Serenidade (chorando): Não, meu amor. Tu não tens culpa. A culpa é toda minha! Se eu te prestasse mais atenção, se passasse mais tempo contigo... Eu amo-te tanto, filha, tanto...

Small Lady: Também te amo, mamã. Mas agora tens que acordar e resolver tudo. E, por favor, aceita o pai de volta. Agora já sabes que ele não tem culpa...

Serenidade: Não. Não o posso perdoar. Apesar de o ter feito indirectamente, ele acabou por ser o culpado da tua morte. O que tinhas agravou-se por causa do desgosto que apanhaste com ele...

Small Lady: Mas eu estava enganada, mãe. Não sejas cabeça dura! Agora tens de ir, está na hora de acordares...

Serenidade: Não me deixes outra vez... Por favor, Small Lady, não me deixes sozinha!

Small Lady (sorrindo): Eu vou estar sempre contigo.

Dito isto, entrou no corpo da mãe. Serenidade sentiu uma grande energia a percorrê-la.

Acordou. Estava no seu quarto, deitada na sua cama. Ao lado dela estava Hugo que a olhava com ar preocupado.

Serenidade (atordoada): Hugo? Que... que aconteceu?

Hugo (aliviado): Desmaiaste depois da discussão com a Bárbara. Estiveste muito tempo assim... Já temiamos o pior...

Serenidade (levantando-se subitamente): A Bárbara!!! Onde é que ela está?

Hugo: A Uranus levou-a para as masmorras. Vai ficar presa até decidires o que fazer com ela. Mas agora deixa-te estar quieta. Sentes-te bem?

Serenidade: Sim. Eu... (de repente lembrou-se) Eu tive um sonho... Sonhei com a Small Lady!

Hugo: E então? Como foi?

Serenidade: Ela disse que se sente culpada... E que vai estar sempre comigo... (colocou a mão na barriga) Hugo! Eu... estou grávida!

Hugo sorriu e abraçou-a.

- Serenidade, estás... – a voz esmoreceu e ele saiu porta fora. Era Endymion.

Continua...

* * *

**Olá, olá! Bem, a história está mesmo mesmo a acabar. Mais um capítulo e é o fim :( Espero que tenham gostado e qualquer coisinha, apertem aquele botãozinho ali em baixo e mandem uma review :D Obrigada a Fran, Hannah Burnett**, **Cris e Carol**** pelas reviews :**

**Até domingo/segunda**

**Ja ne! **


	12. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10  


Serenidade: Endymion!

Tentou levantar-se mas Hugo impediu-a.

Hugo: Ainda estás muito fraca. Fica aí que eu falo com ele.

Serenidade: Mas...

Hugo: Não te preocupes... Lembra-te que agora não tens que pensar só em ti...

E saiu do quarto. Encontrou Endymion a descer as escadas.

Hugo: Rei! Rei Endymion!

Endymion parou. Falou sem se virar.

Endymion: Por favor, trata bem dela. Fá-la feliz como ela merece.

Hugo: Mas... Percebeu tudo mal...

Endymion continuou o seu caminho.

Hugo (gritando): Rei! Por favor, oiça! PAI!

Endymion estagnou. Virou-se lentamente para Hugo. Este acabou de descer as escadas e ficaram frente a frente. Eram do mesmo tamanho e, assim juntos, era impossível não notar as semelhanças. Hugo abraçou-o.

Hugo (sussurrando): Por favor, deixa-me contar tudo, deixa-me explicar. Temos que as salvar!

Endymion assentiu. Regressaram ao quarto de Serenidade. Esta estava inquieta. Ficou atónita ao vê-los juntos.

Hugo: Por favor oiçam o que tenho para vos contar. É o futuro que está em risco...

Serenidade: O futuro?

Hugo: Sim... Tenham muita atenção ao que vos vou dizer. Quando acabar, tudo fará sentido. Não sei bem como vou explicar tudo, mas vou tentar o meu melhor.

Hugo contou-lhes, então, tudo o que sabia. Vinha do futuro. Aí, a sua mãe e irmã tinham morrido misteriosamente, pelo que tinha sido criado apenas pelo pai. A sua mãe deixara no poder uma amiga, mas esta era malvada e oprimia o povo. Como o pai tinha sido expulso do Reino, tinha criado outro, o Reino do Oculto. Mas Hugo sempre quisera saber mais sobre a sua mãe e acabara por descobrir que tinha sido Bárbara, a actual governante de Crystal Tokyo, que tinha arranjado tudo de maneira a que a que Serenidade morresse. A sua irmã gémea, Small Lady, acabara por morrer também por acidente. Contou tudo isso ao seu pai e ele, apesar de já não ter quaisquer poderes, conseguiu arranjar uma maneira de o fazer regressar ao passado.

Serenidade (incrédula): Então, tu és meu filho?

Hugo: Sim, sou. Desculpa não te ter contado tudo antes, mas estavas sobre uma grande influência da Bárbara... Tive medo que não acreditasses em mim.

Serenidade (ainda incrédula): Tu és mesmo meu filho?

Hugo (rindo): Sou. É assim tão difícil de acreditar?

Serenidade: Não, afinal és tão parecido com o Endymion... Mas... é tão estranho...

Hugo virou-se para Endymion.

Hugo: E tu, pai? Não dizes nada?

Endymion: Mas como isto é possível?

Hugo: Como expliquei anteriormente... Espero que agora o futuro mude. (olhou para eles ternamente) É tão bom ver-vos juntos...

Serenidade e Endymion coraram.

Serenidade: Posso falar contigo a sós, Endymion?

Endymion: Claro.

Hugo retira-se do quarto e sorri. Tinha conseguido cumprir a sua missão.

Serenidade (atrapalhada): Endymion... desculpa não ter acreditado em ti!

Endymion (sorrindo): Eu já devia estar habituado a isso... O que importa é que esclarecemos tudo. Agora o que interessa é tratar da Bárbara. Ela não pode sair impune desta situação.

Serenidade (dando um beijo a Endymion): Claro que não!

Com isto os dois saem do quarto e mandam chamar Uranus…

Uranus: Chamaram-me?

Serenidade: Uranus, a Bárbara vai ter um castigo muito exemplar!

Uranus: Qual?

Serenidade: A Bárbara vai para o teu planeta, contigo a vigiá-la e terá vista para a felicidade do nosso reino!

Uranus: Muito bem, majestade. Mas eu também posso dar os meus castigos?

Serenidade (começando a rir): Estás à vontade!

Uranus retira-se e o Hugo entra no salão…

Hugo: Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido, tenho de regressar ao meu tempo.

Endymion: Boa sorte! E obrigado... por tudo!

Hugo: Obrigado. Adeus mãe! Adeus pai! E, por favor, não deixem que mais nenhuma Bárbara se atravesse no vosso caminho!

Hugo vai-se embora, deixando-os sozinhos…

Entretanto, nas masmorras...

Bárbara: Vão libertar-me?

Uranus: Não! Vais para o meu planeta, comigo a vigiar-te e verás a felicidade da Serenidade e do Endymion por televisões. Por isso, vamos!

Bárbara (aterrorizada): Não!

Uranus: Vamos! Teletransporte!

Chegaram ao planeta, Uranus meteu-a numa masmorra, ligou as televisões e pode ver o Endymion e a Serenidade a beijarem-se e a rirem juntamente com os amigos, mais felizes do que nunca. Com isto, Bárbara começa a gritar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passaram os nove meses. Chegou a altura do parto. O nascimento do novo herdeiro do trono da Terra. Foi um parto sem complicações. Deram a notícia ao Rei que eram gémeos, um rapaz e uma rapariga.

Endymion e Serenidade estavam no quarto com os novos rebentos quando todas as guerreiras, menos a Uranus (já sabem onde ela estava), entraram para saber como estava a Serenidade e para saber como eram os novos príncipes.

Marte: Então Serenidade? Como se chamam?

Serenidade: Hugo e Small Lady!

Neptuno (surpreendida): Mas como Small Lady?

Endymion: Ela reencarnou neste lindo bebé... Reparem nos seus olhinhos!

Saturno (feliz): Pois é! Já tenho a minha melhor amiga de volta!

Plutão: Mas tens de esperar que ela cresça!

Saturno: Não faz mal! Eu espero o tempo que for preciso!

Vénus: Onde está a Uranus?

Mercúrio: Está a tratar de um assunto…

Júpiter: … muito interessante.

No planeta da Uranus, Bárbara via aquelas imagens e ao mesmo tempo gritava de ódio, e a Guerreira dos Céus, sorria com o prazer de vê-la assim.

A vida em Crystal Tokyo continuou. Os príncipes cresciam muito felizes. A rainha estava novamente à espera de um novo rebento, mas ia guardar a notícia para a noite quando estivesse a sós com o seu marido. Como seria a reacção dele? Agora só nos resta imaginar...

_**Fim**_

* * *

**E pronto... Este foi o último capítulo**! **:) Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta história, mesmo que não tenham deixado reviews! Ultrapassámos os 1000 hits \O/ Obrigada a todos... E caso queiram dizer alguma coisinha... Bem, aquele botãozinho ali em baixo está ao dispor:D Beijinhos e até à próxima!**

* * *


End file.
